If You Give Tea A friend
by Katia-chan
Summary: not your typical if you gie so in so something, it's actually not supposed to be funny at all. RR! flames and suggestions excepted
1. If you give Tea a friend

If you give Tea A friend.  
  
By Katia-chan  
  
A/N: ok, as stated in the summary, this isn't meant to be funny. It's supposed to be dark and angsty, and I usually don't like Tea, but I got this idea during swim practice and thought it was fairly original, so.here it goes.  
  
()()()()()()()()  
  
If you give Tea a friend  
  
Then she'll probably want to be close to them.  
  
And if she's close to them, then she'll want to tell them about it  
  
When she tells them, they'll run, because they think she is sappy and cheesey  
  
When they run she'll be sad  
  
Because she is sad she'll start to feel worthless  
  
When she feels like this then she'll want to tell someone  
  
When she finds no one she'll begin to feel worse, like she has no purpose  
  
When she feels like nothing and no one she'll take a knife  
  
When she has this knife she'll cut her wrists  
  
She begins to cry because it hurts and she doesn't want to die  
  
The tears will get in the cuts  
  
She'll want someone to dry them, but there's no one there  
  
And then, in her last moments  
  
She'll remember that friend.  
  
()()()()()()()()  
  
A/N: love it? Hate it? Think I need a life/councellor? Well, I won't know your opinions unless you click on the little button at the bottom and let me know what you think. And if you think I'm twisted.you're pretty much right. Hope you liked it, all reviewers get a Bakura plushy.  
  
TTFN  
  
Katia-chan 


	2. If You Give Ryou a Ring

If you Give Ryou A Ring  
  
A/N: well, I was going to leave this as a oneshot, but I got a request for a sequal, and since it's 3:30 in the morning right before I start school and I can't sleep I decided to give the sequal. So, chibibaka1, you got it! It will probably be just as depressing as the last, and to Jenny-chan who said I was twisted, thank you bows and you don't know the half of it. Thank you to the 4 people who reviewed this story, you all made me feel special. Well, here you go, the sequal, involving my lovable tenshi Ryou.  
  
()()()()()()()  
  
If you give Ryou a Ring  
  
If you give Ryou a ring  
  
Then he'll want to put it on, because it was a gift from his father.  
  
If he puts it on, he will have a Yami  
  
And when he realizes this, he'll be happy, because now he has a friend  
  
When his Yami realizes that Ryou thinks of him as a friend, he'll begin to be mean  
  
When this begins Ryou will feel bad, thinking it's his fault.  
  
Bakura will see this and use it to his advantage  
  
He'll begin to insult him  
  
Ryou will hear these insults and think he's worthless  
  
Bakura will begin to hit him  
  
When this happens Ryou will think he deserves it  
  
When Bakura sees that Ryou has some spirit, he'll want to brake it apart  
  
He'll stop Ryou from seeing his friends  
  
When Ryou can't see them, he'll get mad and try to fight back  
  
When this happens Bakura will increase the beatings  
  
As they increase, Ryou will begin to sink into himself  
  
He'll be a shell of his former self  
  
When Bakura thinks he has him broken he'll gloat  
  
Then, he'll steal the one thing Ryou has left  
  
His innocence  
  
Ryou will scream and cry  
  
Wghen this starts, Bakura will go harder, causing more pain  
  
When he is done, Ryou will run away to Yugi's, because he's hurt and alone and doesn't care anymore  
  
When Bakura finds out where he has gone, he goes and brings Ryou home, and he's mad  
  
When Bakura gets mad, really really mad, horrible things happen  
  
And after these horrible things happen, a horrible silence will echo  
  
It will echo around what is left of a young boy, who stood under pressure to grate  
  
And the pressure crushed him, snuffing out the light forever  
  
And as the last of Ryou fades, as the red blood on the floor dries  
  
He'll regret that day that he put on the ring  
  
The gift from his father.  
  
()()()()()()  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry! This was really bad, this is what I get from writing at this time of the morning, I hope you can all forgive me, I tried. And I know it's sad, I love Ryou to death, and unfortunately, that makes me torture him in every fic.yah, well, review! And all reviewers get A DMG plushy.  
  
TTFN  
  
Katia-chan 


End file.
